


Выбор

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Проклятие – это не болезнь. Ты не заразишься сумасшествием, просто находясь рядом со мной
Relationships: Philip Callahan/Derek Rayne





	Выбор

— Боишься даже до него дотронуться? — непривычно злой, даже какой-то безумный голос Дерека Рейна напугал Филипа, и тот отдернул руку от свитка, подаренного Хичкоком, словно обжегшись о раскаленный металл. — Проклятие — это не болезнь, оно не передается по воздуху и не впечатывается клеймом в лоб взглянувшего на признание Каина. Ты не заразишься сумасшествием, просто находясь рядом со мной.

— Перестань говорить глупости, Дерек! – Кэллахен нахмурился. — Нужно пойти в библиотеку, возможно…

— Возможно что? Найдешь панацею от моей беды? — Дерек хрипло рассмеялся. — Ты – глупец, Филип, если считаешь, что где-то в этих пропыленных веками и заклятиями книгах ты обнаружишь ответы на мои вопросы. Вопросы! Вся моя жизнь состоит из одних вопросов. И почему вы все считаете, что я знаю ответы на каждый из них? Почему и кто рассудил, что умереть тогда должна была Алисия? Почему мой бывший лучший друг дарит мне безумие и смерть, и ждет, чтобы с удовольствием полюбоваться, как сумасшествие окончательно уничтожит меня? Отчего все вокруг считают меня бездушным чудовищем, ни во что не ставящим человеческую жизнь?

— Дерек, ты заговариваешься, — Кэллахен обошел стол и дотронулся до лба Рейна, — у тебя жар. Тебе стоит прилечь хотя бы ненадолго. Ты ведь почти не спал этой ночью.

— Ты думаешь, я хочу видеть сны о горящих домах, распятиях, убийствах и живых свитках? Ты ведь знаешь, что он живой? Свиток моего безумия? А ты не задумывался, из чьей кожи его сделал Каин? Чьей кровью написаны эти буквы? Ответь мне, Филип! Хотя бы один раз ответь мне честно.

— Я не совсем понимаю тебя, — священник почувствовал, что его бросило в жар, когда Рейн резко встал, сделал шаг вперед и прижал Кэллахена к себе.

— Почему человек, который стал мне дорог намного больше остальных, каждый раз сбегает из моего дома под нелепыми предлогами?

— Дерек, отпусти меня, — Филип попытался вырваться, но у него ничего не получилось: Рейн держал его слишком крепко.

— Ты считаешь, что я уничтожаю тебя? — хриплый голос Рейна звучал еле слышно. — Но ведь твой бог делает это гораздо искуснее меня. Иначе бы ты не сбегал из своего храма обратно ко мне.

— Бог помогает мне обрести покой, Дерек, — Филип сжал ладони в кулаки, — а рядом с тобой его никогда не бывает. Ты слишком сильный, Дерек. Ты можешь затянуть меня в бездну, из которой я уже никогда не выберусь.

— Даже если я упаду в нее вместе с тобой? — дыхание Рейна было неровным, тело дрожало, словно Дереку было холодно, но в тоже время его кожа становилась все горячее.

— Ты не сумеешь этого сделать, Дерек, — прошептал Филип. И в тот же момент почувствовал, что его отпустили.

Рейн опустился обратно на стул и взял в руки свиток.

— Скоро я не смогу быть рядом с тобой, Филип. Тебе больше не нужно будет выбирать.

Кэллахен мягко отобрал свиток у Дерека и помог ему встать, чувствуя, как Рейн тяжело оперся на него.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я должен увидеться с человеком, который рассказал мне о тайне свитка. Я знаю, где он живет. У него могут быть недостающие частички этой головоломки. Отдохнуть я смогу и позже. Если у меня останется на это время и силы.

— Я поеду с тобой, — Филипп поправил Дереку волосы, прикрывая крестообразную метку на лбу.

— Не можешь бросить человека в беде, святой отец? — в голосе Рейна появилась привычное спокойствие, а Филипп улыбнулся.

— Не имею права. Но, возможно, я уйду позже, Дерек.

— И когда же?

— Когда ты будешь в состоянии заставить меня вернуться.


End file.
